The Novelty Called Love
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: Duncan and Courtney. "Oh come on, don't be like that Princess." I turned to face the green-mohawked idiot that just wouldn't stop showing up in my life. "Don't be what? Good? Responsible? Sane? Non-Pyschotic?" DxC, my very first! (DISCONTINUED)
1. The Novelty Called 'Love at First Sight'

**Wow, I made this story like forever ago on quizilla, but I hope you guys on fan fiction like it!**

I was literally staring a hole in the wall. It was a new year at school, and first period was a bust. I had taken this course last year, and they were doing a review. I didn't need a review. I had memorized Algebra 2. The people sitting around my table were the usual, Danielle and Bridgette. The seat beside me being empty, I had propped my feet in it to feel more relaxed. It was unlike me to not be listening in class, but it was boring me to death. Learning it the first time was terrible, so why did I have to suffer a second?

Danielle noticed this. "You know Court," she whispered from across the table, "You might want to at least pretend to be interested." Her tan cheeks rose, forming dimples at the rim of her mouth. Her grin seemed to spread all the way up to her brown eye's, being the funny kid at school. Her dark brown hair looked blond at the ends. Sun-bleached, I thought. She was always swimming too much.

"I could," I said, "Or I could sit here and look like I could care less." It was my turn to grin now. Danielle just sat there, rolling her eyes. I felt my freckles stand out right there. "Danielle, you do realize that I've taken this course before, right? And that there is no need for a review. I have it all memorized." I pointed to my head to make my point.

"Of course you do Courtney." Bridgette said this in the most considerate way she could. One thing to like about her more than Danielle- she was much more friendly. "But don't you think that putting your feet on the chair is a bit over the top?"

I glanced to my feet. It looked like I was lying down in the grass just watching the clouds flow by. "Fine." I took my feet off the chair, and sat up straight for them. "How's that?" I hissed.

"Well, Court, I think it makes you look more sophisticated. You know, for you." Danielle said this kindly, and not sarcastic. She meant it.

That's one thing to love about Danielle- she was my friend since pre-k. So she knew me from the inside out. She knew that my entire life I had looked sophisticated. She was just one of those people who saw right through me though. She knew that I loved Dumdum Cream Soda flavored suckers. She knew that my favorite animal was a koala, and she knew my one weakness: Green Jell-O. Just the green kind.

While Mr. Hutchins was giving his droning speech on Algebra 2, Alex ran into the room. He gave Mr. Hutchins a note, and began walking out of the class. Right before that though, he winked. At who, though? And then I heard Danielle giggle. He had winked at Danielle! That would be something to tease her about next time she tried to clown me.

Mr. Hutchins held up the sheet of paper. "Oh!" he said to himself. He fixed his glasses, and took a looked at the paper one more time.

We all started talking. The room became filled with chatter.

Bridgette asked the question everyone wanted answered- "What does it say?" Her blond hair blew in front of her green eyes, wide with question.

"I don't know." Said Danielle and I.

Danielle then sat back in her chair, not willing to speak another word about it. Something was on her mind… not something, I thought, someone. A pain hit me, right in the gut. For a second, but only a second, I thought, why doesn't anyone like me? And then the question was gone. I didn't want a guy! I didn't need one, and I didn't intend on having one. But then my mind drifted back to Danielle and Alex…

Well whatever. I would ask her about it later.

Mr. Hutchins walked into the hall.

Where was he going?

This time, I was the one to ask the question. "Where's he going?" My black eyes were shifting around the room, curiosity over taking me.

Danielle answer came out long and sarcastic. "The hallway. Duh." She grinned happily at her joke.

"Ha-Ha." I said harshly. "Very funny."

Bridgette laughed at both of us.

Danielle was about to open her mouth, but then stopped.

"What's the problem? Cat got your tongue?" Bridgette's smile came up to her eyes, making me laugh now. She had stole Danielle's grin.

"I just can't say anything bad about you, okay?" She put her hand on the table. She sat there for a minute, and then lit up.

"You remember the time you blew chunks everywhere? At the breakfast buffet at that hotel we stayed at when we went to Chicago?" She seemed satisfied now, wanting for the memory to sink into Bridgette, to know she had gotten her revenge.

Bridgette sighed loudly. "Don't want to talk about it."

I giggled.

Then Mr. Hutchins came back in the class.

"Um kids, we have a new student in our class. He is supposed to be one of the best Algebra students in the state. Please welcome Duncan Peterson. Duncan, come introduce yourself." Mr. Hutchins looked towards the door.

"Wow, Courtney." Danielle looked at me. "Sounds like your kind of guy."

"Really!" I said. The best Algebra student in the state. Impressive.

We all watched the door, and then we saw him.

Oh God, I thought.

He was tall, about 5'8, had to be. His skin had a light tint of brown to it, but nothing more. He was wearing a skull shirt, with a white long sleeve shirt underneath. Some dark shorts going down over his knee's, with some red high top shoes. His hair, Omigod. It was black, but he had a Mohawk that was green. Green. Green like green Jell-O. I shuddered.

But the one thing about him that almost made me faint in my chair was what was on his face. Piercings. Everywhere. His nose, both ears, he had a ring on his eye brow too. He was wearing something like a spiked dog collar on his neck.

Over-all, I found him disgusting. Repulsive. Just downright nasty.

Then he looked at me. His eyes went up and down, and then I realized it. He was checking me out! Perv, I thought, so utterly disgusted that I could barely hold back a baby barf. He smirked as he saw the disgusted look on my face. I expected him to next check out Danielle or Bridgette. But no. His eye's stayed on me, with that goofy smirk planted on his lips.

"I think he's hot." Said Danielle.

I stared at her in astonishment. "What the hell is wrong with you?" My face scrunched up in disgust again.

"Bad kids are sexy." She giggled. "So little miss nice girl, he appears to be checking you out. Looks like love…"

"Um, Ewe." I said, now feeling as if I was about to puke.

I looked at him once more. His features were quite… weird. But then my eye's glided back to his face. Beyond the piercings' and Mohawk, I saw his eyes, those pretty teal eyes, and then I looked down at his smirk. That hot, handsome, smirk…

Whoa. What was I saying? He was so not hot. No way.

"Duncan why don't you find yourself a seat… Well, there aren't many left…" He scanned the room.

Please don't pick the one next to me, please not the seat next to me…

"Why don't you have a seat by Courtney over there?" He pointed right to the seat next to me.

I glared at the empty seat.

Danielle and Bridgette giggled. "Damn you."

He sat down in his seat, and smirked at me. I scoffed.

"Well, class, it is the first day of school. We have 13 new kids in our class this year, so we need time for everyone to get to know each other."

Oh No.

"So kids, the people you are sitting with today will be the people you are getting to know!" Mr. Hutchins said happily.

Everyone groaned.

"Oh come on, it's free time. Be happy about it." Well, we did just get to talk. That was okay.

Danielle turned to look at Duncan from across the table. "So, Duncan. Nice piercings." She was obviously flirting. I could tell that she really had no interest in him. She did this to everybody. Or was she for real flirting? For some reason, I really hoped she wasn't.

"Thanks." He said, still smirking.

Bridgette, being friendly, asked, "So what made you want to come here at Ridge Way High?"

"Because I got kicked out of my last school." His smirked turned into a grimace.

"Why?" said Bridgette. Yes, even I wanted to know the answer to this question.

He leaned back in his chair. "Vandalism. I kind of flooded the cafeteria."

We all turned to him, wide eyed. "Kind of?" I said in disbelief.

He turned to me and smiled. "That's right Princess."

"How can you kind of flood the cafeteria?" I said, just shocked. And mad at the pet name.

"The way you kind of look really hot." He smirks and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes.

We all sat there, mouths wide open.

"Told you he had the hot's for you, Court." Danielle said.

Duncan's smirk got bigger, but he didn't move.

"Um, ewe." I said.

I sat there for a minute then thought of something. "You're the best Algebra student in the state?"

Duncan looked at me through a side glance. He smiled. "Yes."

"How did you get that title?" I asked. He didn't look like the Algebra type.

"Because I am the best." He sat back down regularly in his chair. "If you come over my house I could tutor you." He winked.

"Gross." I said. "Well I'll believe you're the best when I see it."

He sniffed. "Well, if your still here tomorrow, you will see it."

"Yeah, right."

"Fine by me."

"Well if it's fine by you then it's fine by me!"

"Fine Princess!"

"Don't call me that!" I towered over him, which was hard to do, because even sitting down, he was still tall.

He just looked at me with those teal blue eyes and said, "No can do Princess, that's your new pet name."

I looked at him, disgusted. "Pet Name!?!"

And then the bell rang.

"See you later," He said looking at me. Then he smirked. "Princess." He winked and continued walking out of the room.

"Wow," said Danielle. "He so likes you!"

I walked out of the room with the maddest face I could put on.

But When I got to my locker, I smiled very retarded. She's right, I thought. He does like me.

And with that I walked off to class.

**Did u like it? Review pleze! If you asked me it sucked ballz though…**


	2. The Novelty Called 'I Love a Challenge'

**Hey, Guys! I've already got a few very nice reviews! Thank you guys so much! This is a brand new story, and people already love it! Thank you again!**

When you are used to the smell of spray paint and smoke when you walk into your school, free-breeze and floral scents doesn't seem to be your kind of welcome wagon.

Lined with beautiful gold trophies in the schools 'award box' (that's what they called them these day's), the blue and gold lockers shown out from the brown brick walls that looked brand new, but with a fake antique touch to them. I snorted in pure annoyance just by the looks of the halls. This was a prep school, and although I was late, I could already imagine the look on people's faces, the questions they would ask.

"What up with the Mohawk?"

"Piercings? How original."

"How does a guy like you get to be the best Algebra student in the state?"

That was the real question. Yes it was true. I was the best at Algebra, like ever. But bragging about it wasn't my kind of thing. Although I was good at Algebra, everything else sucked. Very, very badly. This school apparently had Algebra 2 as one of the subjects on their S.A.T.'s this year. That was the only reason I was here. Not because they liked me, or thought I could help the diversity of the school. Nope, all the cared about was the money going into their wallets thanks to great scores on my test.

Well, not the only reason. I did get kicked out of my last school.

But being pleaded to come here was pretty sweet. Not your average day that you get to shove the request application into your parole officers face. My parents had been even more shocked, them and their stupid cop butts.

People who I felt like boasting to would probably here the kicked out of school part of my story.

Being tough had its advantages.

I was about half an hour late for first period. Not that I really cared. I felt like just jumping on into the classroom, and get yelled at purposely.

But then I didn't know where my class was, so I guess that I had to ask someone.  
I didn't want to go to the office. To formal, and I sure didn't want a teachers escort to class.  
But then, who? No one in the halls.

I sighed and walked up to the school office.

But as soon as my hand touched the doorknob, I heard someone speak. "Hey!"  
I turned around.

A guy with chocolate skin turned to me. He had that small strip of hair on his head that darker guys had. His pants were saggy, and his blue shirt looked worn out. His teeth were bright white though? Crest? His brown eyes were looking straight at me, but with a friendly smile in them.

"Are you Duncan?" He said, softly, even though he was yelling distance away.

His voice echoed through the hall. No wonder he had been so quiet. Even a whisper could be heard from there.

"Yeah." I said. "You know where a guy can get to-" I pulled the slip of paper out of my pocket- "um, room... 209?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "Just follow me."

I paused, but followed him after a few seconds.

While I was walking beside him, something occurred to me. "Do I know you?" I asked. "And if not, how the heck do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know everyone's name." He said slyly. Hid brown eyes glinted with the terribly confused expression. His amusement just made me feel even more left out of what the hell he was talking about.

I just stood there, waiting for an explanation.

And he just stood there, apparently waiting for me to say something.

I wasn't in the mood for a long conversation, so I just mumbled out, "How?"

He grinned, as if this was his shining moment. "Well, I work in the office during my spare time. Band was out today, so I got to go there. Everyone else was going to stay at a class, but I chose to go to the office, help out, you know." He kind of sighed. "The reason I know everyone's name, is because I have seen everyone's file."

He looked at me this time and grinned. "Cafeteria, floods? Yeah I know all of it."

I laughed. "You're pretty cool." I meant it. Even though he was the first person I had met yet, he seemed pretty funny to me. "What's your name? You know, since you already know mine."

"Alex Griffith. Not the best name, but I live."

"Better than mine." I sighed, not very happy with my name. I never had been, never would be.

He chuckled. "I like it. Not for me, but... it suits you."

"Yeah, Duncan does sound like a hostile juvenile bad boy name now that you mention it."

It was his turn to laugh now.

We continued down the hall quietly, and then he said, "You know, we have like, 4 periods together."

I looked at him, tilting my head to the side. "Office?"

"Office." He grinned smugly.

And then we were finally at the room. A large '209' plastered on the door, for some reason, I felt a sharp pang in my throat. Was I nervous? Probably. Just for the fact that this was a school where they didn't take your shit. They kicked you out as soon as they had the chance, just to pick out some other fool on the waiting list. Being late to class? First day? Not a good way to get a first impression.

"Oh man." I thought. I didn't have a note or anything. How was I supposed to just walk on in there?

"What?" He wondered for a second, and then snapped his fingers. "A note."Out of now-where, he flipped out a small notepad and began writing.

"What are you doing?" He wasn't doing what I thought he was, was he?

"Writing you a note." He said this like it was obvious.

"How-"

"Office."

He tore the slip of paper off of the pad. "It's not really a note; it's more of a tardy slip, but with a note at the bottom." He didn't hand it to me though. "To make it more convincing, I could go in there and hand Mr. Hutchins the paper, to look like I was giving him a note from a teacher. You just stand out here, and tell him that-" he paused, lost in thought, possibly thinking of something smart to say to a teacher- "Mr. Moore brought you."

"You are one hell of an office kid!" I said. I was laughing too hard for my own good. "You are like a pro at this, aren't you?"

"Yep."

He walked into the class room, and gone for about 10 seconds.

When he came back, he stood behind the wall, so that anyone coming out of the class couldn't see him. He was grinning boldly.

"Oh!" I heard from inside the classroom. Then a lot of background talking I couldn't make out.  
About 5 seconds later a man about in his mid 40's came out the room. From the corner of my eye, I saw Alex running down the hall. Sneaky little guy.

"You're Duncan?" He said. His look at me looked a bit scared, but then it was replaced by friendliness.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"Okay, come right on in here, let me introduce you, find you a seat...."

He talked for a bit, introducing me. And when he called me in, I slowly stepped inside the class.  
It was the normal room, math and algebra posters all over, chalkboard, tables, and a teacher's desk. And kids. Like 20 of them.

Out of all 20 one face stood out.

Brown hair lay on her soft cocoa colored face. Her freckles stood out on her tiny little nose. Her gray prep top and green Capri's brought out her onyx eyes. And the one thing that stood out on her face.

Her look.

Pure disgust. Revolted by the look of me. She seemed to have barfed up a little, which I thought was a real over-reaction.

I only looked around for 2 seconds, and I already knew it. Every other girl in the room was drooling over me. I knew why. Girls dug bad guys.

And I was defiantly one of them.

Which was why I found her to be H-O-T. She wasn't like the rest of them. And, she resisted me. I loved a good challenge. And oh, she was a challenge. I could tell.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to posting more chapters soon, so don't worry!**


	3. The Novelty Called 'Bad Karma'

6th period was going to be the same as 1st- a boring review. At least we had my favorite teacher that period, though.

Ms Griffith was very nice and sweet. She loved science as much as she loved kids. Although most of her science projects ended in explosions and eruptions, she was always able to laugh about it. I had had my fair share of chemical reactions last year, so she was one of my favorite teachers because of that. She always understood that it was just a mistake. Her laugh lines showed brilliantly under her eyes, but I just thought that it made her look all the better. I loved a person who knew how to laugh.

She was also the mother of one of my best friends, Alex Griffith. I didn't understand how a mother like Ms Griffith could harbor a child like Alex. He was crazy and always getting himself into trouble. There was not a week to go by without hearing his name called to the principal's office.

But even though Alex was such a bad boy, he loved his mother. And he wasn't afraid for anyone to see it. He hugged her everyday he walked into class, and that was what made her smile. She said that Alex was her reason for teaching, he had inspired her. How I don't know, but he did. Whenever he was sick, Ms Griffith wasn't in school either. Losing her husband had done quite an amount of damage on her, so her two kids Alex and Hannah were all she had. Hannah wasn't old enough to be in High School yet, but that was why she needed Alex so much.

That was why when I walked into the room, Ms Griffith came and hugged me tight. "Hi Courtney. I missed you." She never did forget my name.

When she finally let go of me, I spoke up. "It's nice to see you Ms Griffith. I'm sorry I wasn't at Hannah's Birthday party. I was… busy."

"That's ok Courtney. Your seat is in the same place it always has been." She pointed to the chair in the middle of the room. "Bridgette might not be in this class this year, but I have the perfect partner for you."

"Perfect Partner?" Who was she talking about? "You mean Geoff? He's just like Bridgette, so yeah I would see why you would call him the perfect partner." Geoff was nice and sweet, and Bridgette and he were totally into each other. They wouldn't admit it though, not yet. Bridgette said she liked him, but it might ruin their friendship. That was everyone's excuse now-a-days.

"No, not Geoff." I stared at her. Before I had time to ask who, she said, "Just you wait and see."

I waited for about two minutes until everyone had showed up. And then he came.

Duncan ran into the room this time, his green Mohawk swaying in his rush to class. He looked around the room, and then his eye caught me. He grinned widely. I scoffed. What a pig.

Then he ran over beside me. I looked at him in distaste, and saw him plop down in the chair beside me.

Duncan smelled like something. Something that smelled kind of good and bad at the same time. I smelled some sort of cologne on him, which smelled pretty nice. But mixed in with that scent was the smell of smoke, which made me cough. "Do you smoke, or something?" I said in disgust.

He looked at me with an expression that said, 'why do you care'? He then shrugged, and said, "Maybe."

Then I saw that we were really close. Close-close. "Um, excuse me, but would you mind giving me some space? Please?" Although I said please, it wasn't your normal begging type please. It was like a demand, no longer sounding like a plea. But I did have to politeness, and if it weren't for me wanting to stick to that rule, I would have already slapped him for even sitting by me.

"Of course Princess, I am your humble servant." He said, not even scooting over by about an inch. When he looked back at me and saw that I wasn't that satisfied with how much he had scooted, he sighed and move over by a foot.

I smiled and was happy. I was happy because I had won. Courtney: 1. Duncan: 0. I snickered just at the thought.

He turned to me. "What are you giggling about?" He seemed curious. Why did he want to know what I was laughing about? _Because he thinks it's about him, _I thought. _Duh._

I found that this was the perfect time to tease. "Oh, nothing." I giggled yet again to edge him on.

He frowned, his eyebrows forming a questioning expression. "You had to be laughing about something." He tipped his head to the side. "People don't just laugh out of nowhere."

"I do." I said with a laugh in my voice.

Duncan's face became a bit agitated, which made me want to laugh out loud. But then it turned into a playful smile. He tore a piece of paper out of his binder, and wrote something down on it in pen. He looked around the room. He shot it at Geoff's head, which seemed to have such a force to it that Geoff's hat came off. "What?" Geoff said, as he grabbed the paper off the ground. He opened up the sheet of paper, and smiled at Duncan. He looked at me, and winked towards Duncan.

"What are you up too?" I said.

Duncan didn't answer. He just closed his eyes and smirked. I felt the heat rising up to my face, and the feeling of hitting him almost over took me.

"Duncan, what did it say?"

He looked at me with that devilish smirk. "Oh, Nothing." He said. Then he added on, "Princess."

I felt like slapping him. So I did.

He clutched the side of his face. "Ok. That hurt!"

"That was the point, Ogre!" I got out of the chair and walked all the way across the room. I couldn't sit by that thing anymore.

He shouted across the room, "It only said to look at Courtney and wink!"

"Not Caring!" But as soon as I far across the room, I was doing just the opposite of that.

He looked hurt. Not just physically, but mentally. I felt like going over and saying sorry, but that would be stupid. He was asking for it!

He got up out of the chair and mumbled something to himself. He then went to stand by Geoff. He started talking to Geoff, and, although I could tell Geoff didn't want for me to notice, he kept glancing at me the whole time Duncan was talking. Duncan then peered at me from the corner of his eye. He looked into my eyes for a second, and then he smiled. Crap, he had caught me looking at him!

He had been acting that way to get my attention. That was his plan all along! What a pig!  
But what made me really mad was that I had fallen for it. That was shameful. Another thing: I had actually cared if he was hurt. How could I be so weak!? How could I even care?  
I had to find someone to talk to make me stop arguing with myself. But who...

Gwen was standing in the corner of the room. Although she was Goth, she was one of my best friends.

"Gwen!" I said.

Gwen looked over at me quickly. She smiled a sweet smile. "Hi Courtney." She seemed to be in a better mood than usual.

"Was Trent in your last class, or are you just being abnormally happy?" I said. We both laughed. She nodded yes though, in answer to my question. "You guys are so good together."

She giggled. "Maybe. I'm giving it sometime though..." She stared blankly into space, and then she grinned. "Saw you flirting with the new guy. Slaps of love?" She laughed at her own joke.

I, however, was not amused. "He's so vile. I had to slap him. He's too cocky for his own good."

"Um, may I ask who this mystery guy is?"

"Oh, Duncan's no mystery." I said. "The only thing mysterious about him is if he has more piercings than that." I looked at him quickly, making sure he didn't see me. "It's gross."

"I think he's hot."

I fumed. "Will you guys quit saying that already?" Why would anyone think that _thing_ was hot?

"Sorry." she said. "I think he's totally into you. He keeps looking at you." She smiled.

"Uh, don't remind me." I put my head against the wall. "He's been following me all day. Well, not really following, but showing up."

"It was fate." She turned her eyes toward the ceiling, as if honoring the angles.

"Yeah fate. Or just really, really, really bad karma." I said with a smile, my head still against the wall. "I must have been a damn crazy person in my past life to deserve this."

"Well-"

Gwen was then cut off by our teacher. "Kids, we have all had a great summer right?"

A few random answers were shouted out like, "Yeah", "It was alright", and a few, "It sucked!"

Ms Griffith, not amused, went on. "We are going to have to review as you know." People sighed all around the room. "We will be going over independent and dependent variables."

"Okay. Now your seats." She said. She looked at me nervously. "Everyone will receive a slip of paper. Inside it will say your desk partner and your seat."

She gave us all sheets of paper with our names on the front.

When she reached Duncan, I saw him open the slip of paper, and laugh to himself. OH-NO.  
She got to me. It was the last slip of paper in her hands. "Crap." I said to myself.

I opened the slip of paper. "Duncan." I said aloud, eyes narrowing with anger. "Table 7." I crushed the piece of paper in my hands. Gwen laughed.

I sighed loudly, and took my seat next to a smirking Duncan.

**He He, hope you like this chapter! My bf said he likes it a lot- so I'm hoping you guys do to!**


	4. The Novelty Called 'Comeuppance'

Geoff was a really nice guy. Although that might not seem like me, I respected him for it. Even though I'm an unbelievable bad boy, most other bad kids were all self centered and crap. I didn't hang out with selfish people. Geoff was the total opposite. Really, when I needed a pencil, a folder, and a binder in math, he gave it all up without any hesitation. Of course, that's where Geoff's _slow_ side came in. It had taken him about ten minutes to say "But what will I use then?"

He seemed to be one of those popular guys. But the funny thing was that he liked everybody, and everybody liked him. Whoever wasn't in a bad mood at least. Anyway, if they were in a bad mood, Geoff seemed to have the power to change that quickly.

While he was nice, he had the biggest prankster side to him. All day he told me about how he and DJ, this guy I had yet to meet, had made many pranks in this school. Ah, Pranks. You have to love them. Although flooding the cafeteria at my old school seemed to be a great success in my book, it was yet to be the best. I wasn't going to plan my life on it, but I knew one day, that I would. Geoff seemed to feel the same way.

This is why, over the course of an hour, Geoff and I had become best friends. That's the good thing about guys, they just become friends. _Girls_, however, are a whole different story. One particular girl who just wouldn't seem to budge floated around in my mind. What was up with the chick?

Not one nice word the whole day. Just more insults. Not that I didn't like seeing her nose scrunch up and her face get all red from embarrassment and anger. What I didn't like was getting slapped in the face, I was very sure that the left side of my face was going to be red for a few more hours. Princess packed a punch.

Geoff had that big grin on his face as we exited the school. "You see him right there?" I looked to where he was pointing.

"You mean the nerd? Red hair?" I said.

He nodded yes, eyes narrowing with happiness.

Oh god. This guy looked weak. He was a skinny little kid, yet about as tall as me. He was wearing some sort of blue shirt with a planet on it, and nerd shorts. His glasses were a green color, so I had no idea how he could see a thing. He was terribly pale, and had freckles all over his face. "Don't tell me _that is _the DJ guy you've been talking about all day."

"What?" He said, as if I had just gone insane, rolling his eyes. "No, that's not DJ. That's the guy who all of our pranks revolve around. Harold." He snickered a bit, as if remembering the good times.

"Hmm." I said. Devilish plots went through my head, what I could do to this guy, Harold. He looked like an easy target all around, so I thought about everything- hot sauce in his lunch, tripping him in the halls. But that was armature crap. If I really wanted to prank him, it would take some good planning time.

"There's DJ." He said, interrupting my thought process. I looked around, but he wasn't looking in any particular direction. "DJ!" he said.

Then a big dark guy came up to us. _Wow_. He was **big**. He was tall. And very, very muscular. My eyes widened in pure amazement, and the really creepy feeling of what might happen to my fingers if he shook my hand as a friendly greeting... and was a little bit more forceful than I expected."Hey Geoff." He then looked at me with a smile. "Who's your friend?"

I was kind of hypnotized at just how huge he was. "The name's Duncan." I said, composing myself, snapping out of my earlier trance. This guy seemed fine, not one to beat me to the floor. "I suppose you're DJ?"

"Yeah." He said real friendly, smiling. "Glad to meet you. Nice '_hawk_." He said, glancing at my head.

We touched knuckles. "Thanks man." This DJ kid was pretty cool. I could get used to hanging around with these guys. Both of them were fairly nice people.

"Well, DJ," Geoff said, "Duncan here already has his eyes on someone. And it's his _first_ day." He elbowed me, smirking and gesturing for me to tell him. No way. I wasn't budging. I didn't even like her. A large scowl formed on my face, so Geoff stopped nudging me, but he still had that look.

"Oh really?" DJ said with a smile plastered on his face. "May I ask who this little lady is?"

I scoffed. "Oh, come one, I was just _teasing_, nothing really going on. You would know if I was actually flirting." I knew who he was talking about. I didn't like her that much. Just a little bit. _Really_ little.

_Oh stop lying to yourself. Stop lying to your friends! You know you like her!_

I hated when my thoughts turned against me. I hated it when I argued with myself. It just happened sometimes. It happened a lot when I chose to do something bad and my little voice in my head would say, 'Don't do it Duncan!' I ignored it most of the time, but this time it was hard to do so. This time, I couldn't deny it. Imagine this: A voice in my head and I, beating the shit out of each other. That's technically what happens a lot. Usually the voice is right, while at other times it's wrong. It was a hard determination this time though.

So Geoff answered for me while I was stuck in my little fight with myself. "Courtney." He said. "He's been hitting on her all day. She acts like she doesn't like him, but… I think she loves him." At the word love, Geoff droned it out.

I had to smirk. Princess did have the hot's for me. I knew that for sure. Why else would she feel so bad when she smacked me? And I saw her looking at my butt, even if she was thinking of kicking it right then, she had looked!

DJ seemed amused. "Courtney. She's nice. **Really pretty, too**." I felt a _bit_ jealous at the last comment (if you can call blood rising in temperature so fast you think you started sweating a little bit jealous), but didn't show it. "I think you and her are good together."

"Oh? Well…" I sighed. "Princess doesn't really feel the same way." I blew out a long breath. "People don't hit you when they like you." I hated feeling so sympathetic for myself, but it was probably true. I just annoyed the piss out of her, was all.

Geoff put his hand on my back. "I can tell she digs you man. If Courtney didn't like you, she would ignore you." Geoff laughed a little, making his hair shake. "But apparently, she's probably talked to you more than she's talked to me _and_ DJ through the whole time we've known her."

I still wasn't convinced. "Guy's, she _doesn't_ like me. I was the one following her around. See, if I leave her alone, she won't-"

Then I saw her coming out of school. She waved to her friends- what were their names? Danielle and Bridgette, but I had no idea which was which. Anyway, she gestured for them to come over to her. When they finally got beside her, Courtney began to talk quickly to them, cupping her hand over her mouth as to not let anyone here what she was saying. This only seemed to intrigue me more to find out what she was talking about.

After Courtney finished talking, the blonde giggled, while the other girl burst out laughing. What? I didn't understand. Courtney face got really red, and she rolled her eyes at them both. I saw her mouth the words 'It's not funny!'

"Duncan?" said DJ.

Geoff waved a hand in front of my face. "Dude?"

I pushed his hand out of my face, not taking my eyes off Courtney. The two girls both finally got over their laugh attack, and stood beside Courtney, while still giggling furiously. Then, they began walking toward us.

I thought that she might turn a corner, and begin to walk the other way. But no, she kept in our direction. Why? I don't know. But as the smirk on my face grew larger, her scowl grew to infinity.

She then arrived to be face to face with me, narrowing her eyes at me. Rolling my eyes playfully, I chuckled. "So, Princess, come to see me again?" I smirked happily.

The freckles on her face stood out from her red face. "I know you took it." She hissed, wagging her finger in front of my face, which made me go cross-eyed and back up a bit.

Shaking my head, I frowned. "What are you talking about?" I really didn't understand. "I didn't take anything."

"Of course, you, a delinquent, would deny it."

The blonde cut her off, giggling a bit. "Listen, Duncan." She had to stop to take in a steady breath to sound serious, instead of sounding like someone who just swallowed some laughing gas. "We know you stole Courtney's calculator- you're the only one who didn't have one in class today."

DJ stepped up. "Bridgette, why would Duncan steal a calculator?" He looked at me. "He doesn't really look like the homework type. What would he need it for?"

The one who I believed was named Danielle cut in. "Really, why would he take it?" She grinned furiously at me. "He probably wouldn't know how to use it."

I felt my face go red with anger. Danielle just stuck out her tongue and wiggled her hands behind her head. Courtney cut me off before I could begin to chase the little girl. "Listen. I know we don't get along to well, and I know you like to annoy me." Her onyx eyes locked on mine. "That's reason enough for me to believe you took it." Her hand came up to my face, to wag another finger at me.

I was so mad. Nobody talked to me like that. Not even her. Grabbing her wrist, I narrowed my eyes. "No, you listen Courtney." I saw her face go blank, and I could have sworn I heard her gulp. "I. Did not. Take. Your calculator. Understand?"

Everyone around us seemed like they had just been told they had cancer or something. Their eyes were wide. Everyone looked at Courtney. I was beginning to understand this. Like me, Courtney had never been talked to like that. Ever. It must have been surprising to see the Princess just get told.

She gave me a blank stare.

"Are you scared?" I smirked.

Shaking her head, words finally seemed to find her. "Just surprised you used my real name. Now let go." Not even waiting for me to loosen my grip, she violently pulled her hand out of my grasp. "I still think you took it." Of course, ever the competitor, she didn't even seem effected by my earlier rant of words.

I sighed. "Princess-" I was cut off by the red head nerd, Harold, who seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"Courtney!" He tossed a calculator her way. "Had to borrow it out of your locker, you don't mind right?" Courtney caught the calculator, and just stared, mouth agape.

I felt the biggest smile ever dance across my face. I had just been proven right. Go Harold. "What do you have to say about that, Miss Thing?" Not even giving her a chance to speak, I walked away, Geoff and DJ close behind.

"Whoa dude." Geoff dramatized. "I cannot believe you just did that."

DJ jumped in. "Yeah man. No one ever talks that way to Courtney. Only she has mouth like that."

I laughed. "Well then, she got her comeuppance." I turned just once to look over my shoulder, just to see an angered face staring straight back at me. I gave a friendly wave, and continued my walk.


	5. The Novelty Called 'A Good Book'

**This chapter was probably one of the best yet. I just like it. **

"Gosh!"

Harold took an intake of his in haler, his chest puffing out for a second, then shriveling back down to his skinny body. "He doesn't sound very nice."

"He isn't." Frowning, my eyes glanced up to see a strand of hair waving in front of my face. Much more violently then needed or expected, I blew up in frustration. When it wouldn't go up even with my incredible force of air power, I clutch the piece of hair off my forehead, placing it behind my ear carefully. Duncan wasn't going to make me take out all my anger on my hair. "Just plain rude."

I didn't like being one to complain. Complaining was childish, and unacceptable at my home. But irritation was up to the brim and about to tip over in my mind, so I needed someone to talk to. Someone I could trust. Someone who wouldn't talk about me and my nagging ways and make fun of me behind my back.

This person happened to be the uber-nerd Harold, who, if you asked me, wasn't a half-bad guy in my book. It wasn't like Harold had ever done anything to make the cool kids dislike him. He was just… well, Harold. The perfect target for rude and crude comments, and depending on the bully, actions.

I didn't feel that this was right in any way at all. Just wrong.

It was terrible to pick on someone just for something that they could not control. Especially Harold; the kid had allergies, was allergic to gummy slugs, and probably had some of the most weird and strange hobbies ever heard of on this planet. Worse: he was a possum scout- a.k.a: one of the most nerdish troops in the world.

So I found it horrible that someone should pick on him for this long list of unavoidable things, and not notice the great things about Harold. He was sweet, a nice guy, good at school, and a great listener for all of my problems. Which might explain why every once in a while, I chose to spill my guts to him, even if they are boring and pointless and unwilling to change. It was such a good outlet: right now, Harold's listening skills were the only thing standing between Duncan and a face full of fist. So my complaining and nagging to Harold was completely necessary. It was for the good of my permanent record, my social life, and Duncan's face, though that last one really didn't matter much to me.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." He reached up and pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. The green glass of his spectacles shined in the hallway light, leaving a glare that made me have to blink a few times. He sniffed a bit, rolling his shoulders awkwardly. "He's just… a bit troublesome." Count on Harold to see the optimistic side of the situation. He could still find the sunny side to an egg even if it wasn't done yet or if it was burnt and smashed at all the wrong angles. That was what I always said about Harold and his happy life. I could see how his life was so perfect and happy in his eyes: it wasn't mine.

My nagging voice was insistently growing in the back of my head, so the next thing I said didn't completely surprise me when I burst out with a hefty, very loud and whiny yell. It was just in the moment.

"You didn't have to spend two periods sitting right next to the little mongrel either!" My arms, shooting up in defense to my point caused Harold to back down low, away from my angry figure. I rolled my eyes at him. "He is rude. You can't just suspect that I'm over-reacting. Because this time- I swear to you- I'm not making this sound way worse than it is. Really, I'm must not even be getting the half of it to you. If you knew him, you would understand. Have you ever seen him before?" Possibly, Harold might be a victim of Duncan's huge ego and bad boy record too, and may only be defending his case because he doesn't recognize him.

Harold sighed. "Yes. His looks don't help my opinion that he may not be as bad as he seems though." He looked down at his feet, biting his tongue. "It looks like he walked into a pile of metal and got a few pieces stuck in him with all the piercings." He chuckled silently.

I couldn't help but giggle. "And the hair-"

"Hey." Harold wagged his finger at me. "Don't try to get me away from my point. You seem to be very good at that." He faked a mad posture, his hands forming a folded pose, eyes glaring with a laugh in them.

I laughed at Harold. That was another thing that people didn't notice about Harold: his great sense of humor.

He put his hands back into his pockets as we started walking again. "Really though, I don't think he could be that bad."

I huffed, exasperated. "Well, Harold- he's something. And that something he is, well, it definitely isn't good. So what do you like to call it?" I smirked, closing my eyes to let it sink into him. My point was finally recognized as I realize he was completely silent for a few moments.

However, his voice appeared as quickly as it had left. "Misunderstood, maybe. Not rude."

I snorted, my eyelids fluttering open at his comment. "Misunderstood? Misunderstood people don't try to bug the crap out of you each day." My thoughts glided towards Duncan's ridicule directed at me, and immediately came right back from it. Apparently, my mind would not allow me to think of the bad memories in the back of my mind.

"Courtney, you've only known him for a day." He reached his locker, which was only two down from mine, and began turning the combination. Though his face looked completely absorbed into his lock, he still found a way to put his concentration on me too. "Can't judge a book by its cover? You're saying? First chapter in 'Total Triumph for Teens'? If you are going to criticize him, learn more about him first."

"Listen-"

"Listening." Harold laughed a bit at his own private joke, though it only made me scowl. Noticing my foul mood, he stopped his laughter, a smile still plastered on his face. "Continue."

"Thank you." I pouted a bit, sticking my lip out as far as possible. "I _skimmed_ through this _book_, and most of the pages are pretty splattered and torn, filled with sarcasm and juvenile records." I pursed my lips together, whispering now. "Makes me wonder who the _writers_ were, and what the hell they thought they were doing right with this _book_." I nodded my head a bit, as if to tell him what was completely obvious. This wasn't _really_ a book, as these weren't _really_ writers.

He gasped loudly, flinging away from his locker and closer to me, speaking in a loud whisper. "Gosh Courtney! You don't talk about peoples parents like that." Eyes narrowing, he frowned. "Now you listen. _Skimming_ isn't the same as actually reading- you're only glancing at the main parts. But sometimes-" Harold went back to his lock, straining with it now. "You have to look a little bit… well, deeper into the _passage_. For all you know, you might find a little _paragraph_ or _chapter_ that was hiding, because it didn't want to be revealed. I mean read." Exhausted, he hung over a little, wearing himself out trying to open the locker. "Do you understand my point?"

I tilted my head to the side in annoyance. "But…"

"Courtney." He said sternly, pulling the lock under his finger nails, his feet up against the wall in forceful power, which really wasn't all that forceful considering it was Harold. "Do you understand?"

I sighed in defeat. "I guess." I opened my own locker easily and swiftly, looking for my gym clothes. "What's your next class?"

Ignoring my question, Harold stared at my open locker in amazement. "How did you do that?" He looked all around the edges of my locker carefully, as if doing so would make him knowledgeable of my ways.

Rolling my eyes with a playful smile on my face, I twisted the lock, turning open Harold's locker in seconds. "Like that." I threw my hands up and gave him a tiny ta-da, walking back to my locker.

"Wow." Harold grabbed his stuffed, randomly throwing books and papers inside. "Gym."

"What?" I threw him a confused glance as a few books dropped out of my locker absently. Leaning down to pick them up, I asked again, as if he hadn't heard me before. "What do you mean?"

"That's-" He began to speak, but not before being cut off by a tall figure who was down at my height as I kneeled on the floor.

A tall figure with a green Mohawk.

"Hey Princess." Winking, he glanced down at my books scattered on the floor. "Need some help?" His eyebrows went up and down seductively, a smirk forming on his lips miraculously.

I scowled, hissing. "Not from you." I took a book up from the floor, eyes still on his.

His blue eyes rolled around, as if to say, 'Whatever, I'm just going to pretend like you didn't say that.' He then picked up a book, much to my distaste, and held it out to me, a flat look on his face but a smile in his eyes. His pierced eyebrow lifted, only heightening the rage inside me at his stare.

Snatching the book away, he held his hands up in defense, snickering at my anger. As I stood up, so did he, which only made my scowl grow. "Why do you keep showing up in my life?"

"Why do you keep showing up in mine?" He glanced down curiously, as if the question he asked was not meant to be rhetorical. It reminded of the way librarians would look at you, when their glasses went down to the rim of their nose. Except usually those librarians weren't smirking at you ridiculously.

I started to smell the smell I always smelled these days- the scent of cologne and smoke. Wrinkling my nose, I grimaced in disgust. "Yeah, blame it on me."

He smiled. "I will." Harold's face tried to peek over his shoulder, which was physically impossible for a small boy like himself. Duncan, pushing Harold out of the way with his foot, as if it took no effort in the least, continued with his discussion as if the nerd was not standing behind him. "So, what's your next class?" He leaned against the lockers in an attempt to flirt.

"Hopefully not with you." I shut my locker; more like slammed it, and gathered my things. Moving around Duncan, I ushered Harold to come with me.

Of course I should have known a certain someone would be following close behind.

"Oh come on, don't be like that babe."

I felt the anger rush inside me. I turned towards him, my finger going directly in his face. "Don't be what? Sane? Good? Non-Psychotic?"

Duncan stepped back a bit, looking taken aback at my anger. However, he regained his cool in a matter of seconds. It was his turn to get in my face, with me backing up this time. "I meant loosen up, Miss Goody-two-shoes."

I opened my mouth to shout again, but stopped when I saw a teacher walking down the hall. "Pig." I said through grinded teeth.

He folded his arms angrily. "Princess."

Harold, who had really been ignored for the past three minutes, asked a question that I really wished he hadn't. "Why do you call her 'Princess'? And why do you use it as an insult?" His curious eyes shown through his green glasses, and right now I wanted to rip them out of their sockets.

Duncan's smirk widened so high his eyes were barely open. "Well, the reason for my nickname is just that it suits her so well." He waved his hand in front of me, as if to say, 'Don't you see it?' "One: She's beautiful, just like a Princess." Duncan made his eyelids flutter, placing his hands up to his cheeks.

Harold cut in. "See Court? Hear that? Beautiful. The words of a good _book_." Emphasizing the word book by a mile, it was a wonder Duncan didn't notice the hard edge to his tone as he tried to prove his point to me. And his use of the word book, which didn't fit into the conversation at all.

"And second:" Duncan smirk grew even more, if that was really possible at the moment. "She's got this huge poll up her ass. And as we all know, Princesses have their fair share of stubbornness."

I scowled, ready to lunge at him. But then I heard something that made me stop.

"You got that right."

I turned to Harold, my face full of shock. It was absurd that he would ever say such a thing, as if to help him in his quest to antagonize me. "What?!" A small portion of my brain just snapped right there. It took all my strength to not them kill them both on the spot. "Get away. Just go away. Both of you. Please." The please wasn't really a plea, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything at the moment.

Not even waiting for them to respond, I simply ran into gym, only to be terribly surprised when they followed. "What-"

Harold's red hair bounced as he formed a stance, with his hands raised up in a defensive manner. "I told you gym was my next class. Good thing: now I can test out my mad ninja skills."

Rolling his eyes, Duncan snorted at the nerd's strange and humorous position. "Whatever. I got a class list, and it said 'gym: 3rd period.' It's not my fault I have to spend every moment of the day with Miss Nag." He glanced in my direction, shrugging at the angry expression that scarred my face. "Bite me."

Scoffing, I ignored his comment. "I'm going to change. You can be late if you want, but Courtney Meeks is always prompt." Sticking my nose in the air, I began walking until I heard a sudden shout.

"Hey Princess!"

I turned around, instantly regretting not just walking on.

Looking around, as if to make sure that everyone in class was listening, he continued on with his fool-proof plot to embarrass me. "Mind if I join you?"

Cheeks going red with chagrin, I heard a few laughs, a few giggles, and then someone say, "Why not Court?"

No matter what I did, the heat flushed on my cheeks wouldn't go away.

For a second, as I shot him a pouty glance, I almost thought I saw sympathy in those deep teal eyes.

But it disappeared within milliseconds, only to be replaced with pure cockiness that went all the way through his pupils, seizing his corneas.

Clenching my teeth together to hold back a scream, I busted into the girls locker room. Then I screamed in my head, as if that would ease the anger. And then, it was no longer just a scream in my head. It was a terribly loud shout that shook the ground with all the anger forced through it.

While I was stomping and storming my way into a stall, I made myself a promise, a pact. One that clarified I would never let any type of emotion except pure hatred show on my face to him. Never. Not even if he didn't steal my calculator, and helped me pick up my books. Because he knew ways that no one understood, to get under my skin, to make me want to kill him. He knew how to twist my emotions to use to his own damn advantage.

**OoooO chillz!**

**Yeah, so now Courtney is horribly pissed. Good job Duncan.**

**Harold and Courtney being friends- I didn't like making that. But don't worry… they won't be friends for long… MWA-HA-HA!... I'm sorry you had to hear that.**


	6. The Novelty Called 'Hate Me, It's Easy'

**WoW!**

**Sorry it took me so long to come out with another chapter… I hope you enjoy it though. Some new characters are introduced… Who will they be?!?!?**

I could still feel the stare of the CIT's eyes wrenching into my back. But they weren't really stares, more like death glares. My forehead throbs at the thought, or maybe that was just because of the bruise that now sat atop of it. Remembering the violet throws shot from the dark skinned girl, I shuddered. It hurt to have to remember times like that, and it was shameful to think that I had let a girl hit me, and that she had gotten away with it. I thought the game we were playing earlier was basketball, but now it seemed more like tackle.

Not that I didn't have my fair share of pissed off flares in the pain emotions swallowing up my mind. I wonder what the hell she was thinking, and what caused her to act in such a rude fashion. Biting my lip angrily, I shook off the mad thoughts in fear that if she tried to do something like that again, I might just do something in a very rude fashion.

So when I saw the hot chicks across the hall, I smirked. _Forget Princess, _I thought. _These two are F-I-N-E! _

Indeed they were. The first was probably one of the hottest, but not prettiest, because really all she had was a very nice body and a VERY nice rack. The blonde hair that hung down to her waist was straight and gorgeous. You didn't see girls like that too often anymore. The second seemed to be a bit less in the hot isle, and a little more in the 'wow she looks feisty' isle. She had a very slim body, with a halter top that let us all see her naval. Her shorts were possibly some of the shortest on the planet, and her raven-faired hair was long and dark. _Yeah, they'll be able to get my mind off of Princess._

As I walked over to them, I saw the dark haired one glowering in my direction. Ignoring it, I gingerly sauntered in front of them. "Hey, what's your next class, beautiful?" I smirked my 100% fool-proof smirk, and stopped to see what would happen.

The next 20 seconds were probably some of the most annoying, angering, and most stupid 20 seconds of my life.

"Oh my gosh! You're that new kid!" The blonde one smiled goofily at me. "I heard from someone that you went to jail before. Why do you have piercings? Sometimes, they can be really gross." Her rude comments didn't seem to show upon her face as she still beamed at me like she had just won a million. Now she was just that less hot. The chick was stupid.

"Yeah," I said in response, uneasily. "I'm Duncan."

The dark haired one now gave me her sullen look. "Just what we need, another Goth in this school." Her voice was shrill, making my ears ring. Gray eyes still planted on me, she sneered violently. I had no idea why she seemed so… I tried to find the right word, but I couldn't think of it. She wasn't mean, no, mean people weren't that mean. She was… vulgar, foul, discourteous, and bad-mannered. Good thing I had actually paid attention when the teacher taught us about synonyms.

"What's your problem?" I asked, my brow furrowed. I wanted to know exactly what predicament had gotten me to be yelled at so violently.

She flipped her hair in response, dragging her blonde friend behind, and ignoring my question. As she walked up the steps, her blonde friend waved back at me, grinning. "See you later, Doug!"

I stood there, bewildered with the scene that had just taken place in front of me. Well, one thing was for sure. It had definitely taken my mind off of Courtney, but just made it worse.

I headed for the cafeteria, still a bit confused. It was my second day at this school, and now, not only one, but TWO girls hated me. What was I doing wrong?

*~*~*~*~*

_PLOP!_

I stared down at the crap on my plate and frowned. I knew I was right to go out for lunch yesterday. Looking up sincerely, I shuddered when I saw a large man giving me the evil eye. His expression was one I had seen many times in my life, the one that said _Duncan, I hate you. HATE YOU. _Of course, it was way more threatening coming from this guy. His big build was enough to make you run for the hills, with his coal black pupils burning into me. I walked away slowly, suspicion shrouding my face.

"He's a creepy one, eh?"

I nearly jumped at the small voice that came from behind. Turning, I saw the shorter kid smiling at me. His wardrobe was made mostly of shades of blue and brown, and his eyes lazily glanced my way. "The chef guy, I mean. He's quite the scary guy, isn't he, eh?" His heavy accent only commented on his nerdy side, with that goofy grin still forcing at me.

I shook my head slowly, pursing my lips together. "Yeah," I said, walking away. Before I had time to leave, he hit me with some more questions.

"I've heard about you. You're that new kid, eh?" He trailed behind me, curiously staring.

Sighing, I nodded. "Yeah, I'm Duncan." I didn't feel like asking him who he was, based on the fact that I really didn't care, but I should have known he would tell me anyway.

"I'm Ezekiel, eh." He smiled up at me, yet again. "I bet we will be good friends, eh?"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever." I half walked and half ran to the table I saw Geoff at, desperate to escape from the weird kid's clutches.

Geoff seemed oblivious to the run I made from Ezekiel. "Hey dude!" He grinned. "I'm pretty sure you know everybody here… right?" He gestured to the people sitting around us.

I finally decided to glance around, and noticed that he partially right, I did know most everybody.

I knew the blonde sitting close beside Geoff, and I believed her name was Bridgette. I remembered Danielle (unfortunately), and DJ. And of course, I recognized the tanned beauty sitting beside me, Courtney. Winking at her, I saw her bland look go to a scowl.

There was a new face in the back, though. She had some blue teal color in her black hair, with an outfit that look hot topic worthy, with all the Goth glory. She was cute, but really, I felt no attraction. That was strange, because usually I went for bad girls. Something deep down in my stomach told me she wasn't bad though.

Bridgette, who seemed a little bit… brighter than Geoff corrected him. "I don't think you know Gwen, do you Duncan?" She gestured towards the new girl. "Duncan, Gwen. Gwen, Duncan."

I exchanged a small smile with Gwen and looked back down at my plate, poking the crap with my fork. "So… anyone have idea what the problem is with that chick?" I pointed with my fork to the dark-haired girl who I had 'conversed' with earlier.

When the heads turned, many groans were let out.

I eyed them all. "So I guess I'm not the only one who noticed her, uh, attitude?"

"Attitude!" Courtney scoffed, surprising me that she would even talk to me. "If only that could sum her up!" Her eyes looked tired and thoughtful, which just made me more curious. Nobody was that bad, were they?

As if reading my mind, DJ answered my question. "And dude, she is really THAT bad man. I mean, nobody likes Heather!"

Many agreeable nods and 'You got that right,'s were conversed around the table.

Courtney then eyed me curiously, her face turning toward my figure slowly. "How do you know her?" Of course she would be the only to ask the question. No one else ever analyzed things the way she did. The girl was good at getting the facts, at getting what she wanted. I had to remember that. People like that weren't always trust-worthy.

Rolling my eyes, I leaned into her gaze. "Though I didn't think you would care, due to the dirty looks I was receiving during gym class," I watched her scowl grow, which only made me smile. "I also had a very unappealing first impression with Heather, Princess."

Heads turned, one especially fast. "Tell us everything." Gwen's eyes were like fire, and I had the thought that her and Heather didn't get along too well.

I sighed, now understanding how this school went. Everyone and everything had its place in here, in the social society. Though not thrilled with it, I now knew where my place with, and I accepted it. My place in the social spot was with these guys.

"Well, her and her blonde friend," I waved my finger around my head to make sure every got that the blonde was emphasized here, which made Bridgette roll her eyes. "Well, they kind of just questioned me and then said something about how it was just great that there was more than one Goth kid around." I saw my last comment make Gwen scowl; now realizing who they had been talking about.

Geoff shrugged. "Heather's harsh man."

I nodded, sighing.

And everyone sighed with me.

*~*~*~*~*

**So… sorry it took so long to get this one out! I not very fond of it… but it's okay. R&R pleze!**


	7. The Novelty Called 'New Seats & Screech'

**Another chapter! This one is going to be good, and you will soon start to see a little story unfold. I'm sorry it took me so long to get a chapter out- I have been planning for this story, and now I know exactly what's going to happen for possibly the next ten chapters. I'm just a planner like that. **

**If you're wondering about why I'm taking so long to get through a day in this story, it's because I like to detail every little moment. So sorry if you think I should speed up. Have patience, my friends.**

**I think that right now, instead of all the planning and crap, I should just hurry up and write this, for the readers, reviewers, and anyone else who decides to view this story.**

**So instead of talking some more and making up excuses for my late chapter, on with the story!**

After lunch, I wasn't feeling so hot.

Actually, I wasn't feeling well for the rest of the day. I believed that it was all thanks to the one bite of the gray crap at lunch I had taken just out of pure curiosity. And as they said, it killed the cat. Right now, I wouldn't be surprised if I croaked, or came to be with food poisoning. I wasn't so curious anymore, just nauseous.

My next class started the same as the end of lunch- with a queasy stomach.

"Duncan." Mr. Carr gave me a stern look, his eyes peering over the rims of his glasses. "I see you finally decided to join us." Gesturing towards the open seat in the back, I could feel his piercing glare on my back the whole way to the plastic chair.

"Eh, Duncan!"

I froze where I stood, incapable of moving because of being so heavily hit with shock. This couldn't be happening. Not to me. It couldn't be him.

As fate would have it, I turned to see Ezekiel patting the open seat next to him. "Eh buddy! Pretty lucky, us two getting to sit by each other, isn't it?" His gray eyes glistened, and he smiled at me brightly.

"Yeah." I mumbled out grumpily. "Luck." If this was luck, why hadn't I won the lottery yet?

As Mr. Carr went on with his lesson, I stared straight ahead, eyes boring into the chalkboard, but I wasn't actually listening. My head was pounding, and I was pretty damn close to a migraine. I rubbed my temples in pain, holding the bridge of my nose between two fingers. This couldn't all be because of what I ate, could it?

"You know," Ezekiel whispered to me, "You're the first friend I've ever had before, eh." He then blocked my view of the chalkboard with his head, which I pushed away with the back of my hand.

I didn't have the nerve though to deny this 'friendship', as he called it, but I could manage to roll my eyes. "Shocker."

He gave me a knowing glance. "I know, eh? Unbelievable." I bit my lips in sheer annoyance. Apparently sarcasm had no effect on this guy.

I then groaned, setting my chin on the hard desk. It was so cold. I then laid my whole cheek on the side of the desk, feeling my eyes get heavy…

"So, what are you doing after school, eh?" I groaned at the sound of his annoying voice, glaring up at him. Here I am, trying to catch some z's in class, and this asshole has to wake me. "I'm going home to eat some moose. Yup, mom's cooking moose today, eh."

I stared at him, confused. "Um, my after school enrollments and activities have nothing to do with you." I then turned my head back to heading straight forward, but not before blinking a few times to get the sleep out of my eyes. I wondered what Courtney would say about me practically falling asleep in class. Would she be angry? Would she believe me if I told her that my stomach was upset?

Wait. Why did I care what she thought? She certainly didn't seem to care about what I thought. So there was no reason in having to think over my decisions from 'what Courtney might say.' But then, I did want to impress her. _Impress her? You don't like her. _Anyways, I wasn't sure it possible to impress her. I mean, what else did I have besides sarcastic remarks and rude comments, and of course, my looks (she can act like she doesn't like it, but I know she loves my sexiness). But other than that, I didn't have anything going for me, unless I lied and said I had a fantastic personality.

I didn't care anyway. I was better off staying away from her.

_But you can't, can you, Duncan? You know why? Because you like her! You like her!_

No, I certainly did not like her. She was an uptight little girl, even if she was hot.

_Well, then you guys are perfect! Neither of you have a great personality, and you're both pretty easy on the eyes! Yup, a picture perfect couple._

Picture perfect? I think not. I imagined the family portrait and stopped in mid-thought. It wasn't going to look good. I grimaced psychically; mad at myself for ever trying. Courtney and I would not work, it was fact.

_I have become as the wastelands  
of unending nothingness  
now shall the night things  
fill me with their whisperings  
and the shadows reveal their wisdom_

"Shit." I mumbled, as all eyes went to me. The heavy metal music sprang from my pocket, loud enough to let Mr. Carr glare at me. I took the phone from my pants pocket, opening it. I took a deep breath. "Hello?"

"Duncan!" The voice on the other end screeched through the phone, confirming who was on the other end.

I sighed as Mr. Carr starting towards me. "Hey _Screech._ What's up?" I heard a few giggles fly through the class. What could I say, he had a weird name. I knew him as nothing else. Mr. Carr rolled his eyes as I said the name.

Screech chuckled a little. "Nothing really, just wanted to invite you to a party on tomorrow! Are you in, Duncan?" Screech's name proved to be the best for him as his voice crackled on the other end. I gave him the nick-name when he first talked to me (as I do with most people), and now he has never told me his real name. He claims that it's the name he was born with.

"Yeah, I'll be there man." Mr. Carr was now standing by my desk, glowering. "Uh, Screech? I gotta go." I pulled the phone away from my ear, but not before Screech could get another word in.

"Dude! Make sure you bring a hot chick!" It rang through the entire classroom, which resulted in a fit of chuckles and laughter from everyone. Everyone except Mr. Carr. I shut the phone, smiling weakly.

Mr. Carr narrowed his eyes at me, snatching the phone. "I'll take this. And for you, Duncan, wipe that grin off your face. And detention tomorrow, two hours, in this room." He walked over to his desk, his gray hair bouncy lightly. Opening a small cabinet in the wood, he dropped to phone in, and smiled at the class. "Does anyone else have a conversation they would like to finish on their phone?" He glanced around, seeing no hands. "No? Good. Now on with the lesson." He stood up, continuing to write on the chalk board as if nothing had happened.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. This was just great. Second day of school, and I already had detention. _You're such an idiot._ Again, I began to wonder what Courtney would say about this. I shook my violently. _You don't care what she thinks, remember?_

"Wow," Ezekiel whispered. "You have a cell phone, eh?" He looked shock, surprised, and a bit jealous. "My parents won't let me have one of those until I'm sixteen." He crossed his arms, fuming angrily.

I rolled my eyes, but then thought for a second. "Aren't you?"

"Aren't I what?" He looked at me, tilting his head to the side like a confused dog.

"Aren't you sixteen?"

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Not in giraffe years." He said it like it was the most obviously plain thing in the world.

My eyes widened, and I laughed. I laughed for the first time in a long time, sincerely, and not from someone else's pain. "You know what?" I told him between chuckles. "You need a nick-name. How does Homeschooled sound to you?" I said sarcastically.

He looked at me, shocked. "Really?" He said. He then wrapped his arms around me. "Gosh, Duncan, you're my best friend."

I looked at his arms in disgusted. "Get. Off. Of. Me." I threatened. His arms went back fast, scared of my tone. "Listen, I got three rules. You don't talk to me unless I ask you too. You **never**, under any circumstances, _touch_ me." I shuddered, thinking about the previous position I had been in. "And you will absolutely not ever called me nice. I'm not nice." I shot him a look, so he would get the point. "Got it?"

He saluted me. "I got it!"

I leaned back in my chair. "Good."

He then looked towards the teacher, for the first time. I was so happy and relieved to have the little punk off my back. After a few minutes, the bell rang, and I got up from my seat, quickly leaving before Mr. Carr had a chance to give me some stupid lecture. I then heard Ezekiel say on his way out of class, "I got it, best friend."

I scowled. I was wrong. This kid was just like a leech. This would suck the shit out of you and you couldn't get it off. And then you would try to pound it off and kill it, and finally you did, and then you hated yourself for it. I was the kind of person who didn't hate myself for it though. If this kid was trying to stick on me, I would remove him. We weren't friends, and we certainly weren't best friends.

**In case you were wondering, I'm only keeping Ezekiel because he is prior to my next few chapters. After that he won't be there anymore. And, Duncan, getting sick? That is prior too.**

**Sorry for the time it took to get this out. I'm so mad at myself for it!**

**Dani is bad. Dani promise next chapter be better! Dani swear to readers. This Dani swear.**

**Okay! R&R please and thank you!**


	8. The Novelty Called 'Shame, Blame, Guilt'

**This took way too long. I left you guys hanging, didn't I? I'm so stupid. **

**So anyway… this chapter is kind of sad. My friend almost cried, considering what happened to Courtney in her little 'flashback' is what happened to her. Yeah. I almost deleted it, but she told me it was fine. Now I feel all guilty!**

**So, at the end of this chapter, you should understand why the title of this chapter is called, 'Shame, Blame, Guilt'. **

"There, finished!"

I folded the book back to its shut stance, and inhaled deeply, a smile on my face. I had now finished all my homework for the next two weeks. Now I had a little more time to myself, like to read that new Shakespeare thing for drama. Or to do next week's homework. I couldn't help but grin at all the all the other kids, clicking my tongue in self-confidence. These would all be the people wasting their weekend at parties and playing with friends. Nobody knew how to have fun anymore.

Feeling a sharp pang in my back, I turned.

I met the dark pupils of teal hair, eyes suspicious. "Why do you look so happy?" Gwen's sketchbook lay in front of her, a drawing on it which appeared to be a tree by a lake. It was pretty, but I expected nothing less from her. Gwen was like that, creative and artistic. It made me jealous sometimes. I hadn't taken art this year because when I did, the teacher always commented Gwen and told me how dull my paintings were. Of course, the other reason was that the teacher was a total hippie. Danielle says I only think this way because I am jealous of Gwen being better at something.

The bad thing? It's the truth. I hate it when people can be better than me, which rarely ever happens. Excelling in whatever you did was the best- and if someone was excelling a bit more… you either try harder or quit.

"Why do you look so happy, Courtney?" Gwen repeated. She looked annoyed. If there seemed to be one thing Gwen did not have, it was patience. She like for her questions to be answered, even if they were rhetorical.

I sighed. "I finished all my homework for the next two weeks. I don't have anything to worry about, well, except the next week." Smiling again, I felt Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Typical Courtney." She mused. She tapped her pencil, as if looking for a conversation starter. She then grinned, which caused my suspicion.

Curious, I frowned. "What?"

She bit her lip. "Duncan… well… his cell phone went off in class." I tilted my head to the side. She smiled. "I thought you might want to know, since, you know… You and Duncan kind of…"

A look of horror passed over my face. "No, no, no! Duncan and I nothing! Nope. I didn't want to know Gwen, really." I scoffed at her. Gwen too? First Danielle, then Bridgette, now her! This wasn't fair. I didn't like Duncan. I never showed any signs of liking him, did I? Not unless you could mistake hatred for love, no. "We have nothing in common."

Gwen raised a brow. "Opposites attract." I turned, sticking out my tongue. Gwen giggled. She then looked to her side, and a look of worry and distaste crossed her face. "Are you okay?"

I looked in the direction she was looking towards- only to see something that made me back up.

In front of me stood a sickly looking Duncan. His eyes had dark shadows beneath them, his face a bit pale. But that's not how he looked this morning. No, something was wrong. I should know- my mom was nurse. She had taught me so much about the common cold. And, with Duncan, things that… weren't so common. I hadn't seen someone ever go from looking healthy in one hour to sickly the next.

He hunched over into his seat beside me, throwing his head on the table, covered by his hands. "No. I feel like crap." He mumbled, and I could hear the congestion.

I felt bad. I had just been thinking about hating him, and here he is looking sicker than a dog. For some reason, I felt responsible. As if I had something to do with his nasty condition- that it was my fault. And I felt bad. Really bad. Like something was tickling me and wouldn't stop, and I sure was not laughing.

***

I struggled into the classroom, sniffing slightly. My head pounded as I heard the conversation in the room, and I quickly walked to my desk.

Courtney was already there, talking to that Gwen chick. Before Courtney could take notice of me though, Gwen decided to stare at me in horror. Her mouth went agape, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Are you okay?" Gwen asked more in disgusted than she did in concern.

I took a look at Courtney. Her face, unlike Gwen's, had an expression I had never seen on her face before. Worry. And… guilt? As the light in the room hit my eyes, I had to go sit in my chairs, and lay (more like slam) my head down on the table.

A migraine? I think not. Migraines weren't this bad. They didn't make your stomach hurt. Just your head. So, as much as I wanted for that sad look to get off of Courtney's face, I wasn't going to lie. "No." I sniffed. "I feel like crap."

A few moments passed, and then I heard words I thought I would never hear- at least not from this person. "I hope you feel better Duncan. I don't like seeing you in this condition." Princess's voice flowed through my ear like velvet, and I almost shivered. Wait. She was going to make me shiver? I'm supposed to be the one seducing people, not the other way around.

She was hardly trying and already had me.

Mrs. Griffith walked into the class, and began talking. I tried to force my head up, but could not. It hurt a bit too much. Screech could forget about that party. I was in no condition to drink and party my ass off- as much as I wanted too, I couldn't. After coming to this by-the-book school, I lingered for a fresh party, the pumping music, hot bodies. But it wasn't happening. When I got my phone back, I had to call him, and put him down as gently as possible. I had never missed one of his parties before, and I didn't want for him to think that moving away was going to change that.

"Mrs. Griffith?" A quiet but calm voice came out of nowhere, interrupting whatever Mrs. Griffith was going to say. I now had the curiosity to look up and see who had spoken.

And, like earlier, the Princess had decided to surprise me yet again.

***

Ever had that feeling of guilt? That you should help because you have some responsibility to the unfortunate incident which has occurred? Where you have to say something, so even though you know the person is not blaming you, you feel as if all is forgiven?

I had only had this feeling once.

It was way back. It was when I was six years old.

-

_My older brother Luke seemed tried every night I would pound on his door. "Luke!" The door would open, and he would emerge, his sloppy brown hair tangled, his eyes drooping. "Luke, the monsters won't go away."_

_He would sigh, and pick me up, hold me tightly, and lay down with me in his bed. "Courtney, the monsters are gone now. Can we please go to sleep? I have a big test tomorrow, and I have to get into Princeton." I had no idea what he was talking about, but I nodded, and snuggled to him closer. _

_One day, Luke came home, and Dad yelled at him. He yelled at him for what seemed like hours- and Luke yelled back. He said things to my Dad, and he told him that it was his life or something. And Dad would just tell him that he had no chance now. He told him he had failed._

_And then, one night, Luke ran to his room, and he slammed the door._

_I went up to it, this time not scared of only monsters. "Luke…"_

_And he opened the door, but he didn't seem tried. He looked sad. "Hey kid." He smiled at me._

_I couldn't smile at him though. "Will you protect me from the monsters tonight?"_

_He blinked, the smile coming off his face. "Not tonight, Courtney." He hugged me tight, but didn't bring me to his bed. He shut the door, and I was alone._

_The next morning, Luke was gone. Mom and Dad told me he went off to Princeton, but I knew it was a lie. Luke had gone off, and left us, left me._

_I was never scared of the monsters again. I never needed anyone's help again. I could do things by myself. I could. People just left you hanging._

_But whenever I walked into Luke's old room, I would think about how he was trying to get some sleep. My stupid monsters, stupid me. And I knew that it wasn't my fault, and yet I felt guilty. _

_No one ever reassured me otherwise._

-

And now, I had that feeling again. Here with Duncan, I felt guilty. As if I had something to do with this. And again, no one was here to reassure me.

"Mrs. Griffith?" I asked reluctantly. Duncan head came up, looking at me with surprise.

"Yes?" An interrupted yet calm teacher asked.

I took a look at Duncan, and she understood. Walking over to the table, she patted his head, causing him to grimace. "Courtney, take him to the nurse, will you?"

I sighed, and took what was my fate. Unlike with Luke, I was going to get this guilt off of my shoulder. I was going to get it all off, so I didn't have to feel it anymore. It was slowing me down.

I was going to have someone reassure me this wasn't my fault.

But what if it was?

**Yeah… R&R~**


	9. The Novelty Called 'A Wait For Disaster'

**Finally another chapter! I left you guys hanging too long, didn't I?**

**In this chapter, there is a mentioning of rocket dogs. They are a type of shoe brand. Just for anyone who didn't know.**

**So, here is chapter 9 of The Novelty Called Love: **

_Chapter 9- _

_A Wait For Disaster_

The hallways were quiet- almost as quiet as yesterday morning, when I first walked in alone. But this time, an even and steady breath walked along side me, giving me worried looks every other second.

As much as I thought I would like to have Courtney feel sorry for me, to want to help me, to feel a bit of worry- I didn't. I was beginning to hate it. What happened to the girl who had yelled at me yesterday? She sure wasn't here.

I tripped a little bit over my own two feet, and Courtney grabbed me tightly. "Are you okay?" I nodded. I felt… awkward under her grip- but an okay kind of awkward.

"Courtney!" A voice came from behind, footsteps growing louder.

I sighed. Not her. Anyone but her.

Danielle's brown hair swayed as she came to a stop in the middle of the hallway. "What's up, Dunk?" She smiled, and that's when I noticed- she had some damn sharp teeth.

Courtney looked at her with disapproval, her nose scrunching up. "This is the hallway; not a track race." I rolled my eyes. There was the Courtney we all knew.

"Oh shut up mom!" The brunette cracked her knuckles, staring at me in confusion. "What's the punk doing here?" She beat the heels of her rocket dogs together, as if she were preparing for a long run.

"Shouldn't we be asking you the same question?" Though I meant for it to come out threatening, it sounded very congested. It's hard to seem tough when you're sick.

Danielle frowned. "Oh, we got a plague going around school now."

My eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Alex is sick at home, too." She shrugged. Then she shot back, "Not that I care!" She chomped on her gum, quite loudly, her face red.

Courtney smirked. "I've been meaning to ask you about that, Danielle. What's up with you and him anyway?"

"What-"

"Oh come on!" Courtney's arms flared up above her head. "We all know you like him! You giggled when he winked at you yesterday in algebra!"

Danielle face went red with chagrin. She began to stutter. "W-well why are y-you walking him down the hall? S-so you can go make out in the j-janitors closet?" She smiled a little, happy that whatever had been exposed about her was not half as bad as what she had just said.

Courtney stood there, her mouth open wide. I grinned. "Sounds awesome." She shot me a look, but nothing more. I frowned. What was wrong with her? Why wasn't she angry? She was supposed to be furious!

Apparently, I wasn't the only one who noticed it. "Court? Aren't you gonna kick him in the balls now?" Danielle seemed eager for that to happen. I was really beginning to hate her.

"No." Courtney said. "And, for you to know- we're going to the nurse. Not the janitor's closet." She tugged my shirt. "Come on."

I began to walk again, but then Danielle was blocking our way. "Hey, I'm heading there too!"

"Why?" I said, exasperated and heartbroken- we were so close to being away from her. And being alone again…

She looked at me, her face covered with fake confusion. "It almost sounds like you don't want me there." Showing her sharp teeth, I almost heard a growl. "I'm going because of this." She only looked at Courtney, and then lifted her left part of her jean.

"Oh!" Courtney said, and I gasped in disgust. Danielle had a huge chunk of her leg- just gone. I'm not sure I've ever seen any wound as bad as that, and I saw some hardcore crap in juvie. "How did that happen?" Courtney bit her bottom lip, looking a bit queasy.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She smiled. "Let's go guys- they have _lollipops_!" Danielle ran down the hallway, her ponytail swinging behind her.

I turned to Courtney. "Your friend is insane." My eyes narrowed. "And a bit rude."

Courtney sighed. "I know."

***

"No, I want the RED one!"

A sucker was thrown across the room at a fast speed, right as the door opened. A boy with black hair and a green shirt with what looked to be a handprint on the front. His green eyes crossed when he was struck with the agile piece of candy, and shot Danielle a dirty look.

Danielle smiled nervously, and took the new sucker from the nurse's hand. "Thanks Doc. I'll try to stay off the leg for a bit."

A large black man turned to us in a nurse's outfit, and I recognized him as the lunch lady- I mean man. It was really nasty too- he was wearing a skirt.

"You can't drive maggot! Make you sure you don't drive!" He yelled at her aggressively, but Danielle was unaffected, and headed back to the green eyed boy.

"Whatever, Hatchet." She smiled at the boy. "Later Trent- have fun with Gwen." As she walked out, I saw Trent sneered and heard Courtney giggle. He headed over to us in a rush, eyes on Courtney.

He grinned. "Is this Duncan?" He looked at me, smiling. I gave him a small smile, but nothing else. Whoever this guy was, I wasn't sure I could trust him yet.

Courtney nodded. "Yeah, that's him."

Trent held out a hand, and I shook it. "Cool to meet you, man." I said.

Trent nodded. "You too." He looked at Courtney, then back at me. "You know what Duncan? You're actually pretty cool." I coughed a bit, and his smile faded. "Sick?"

"Yeah," I said. In a whisper now, I lean in toward him. "I think it could have been the food…" And as if his name was called, the nurse turned around, eyes suspicious. I waved him off, and thought up an excuse quick. "Just telling him my locker combination." The man shrugged it off, obviously having no concern for the well being of my items stored inside my locker.

"Oh." Trent nodded. He beamed at Courtney for a few seconds. "Isn't your mom a nurse?" He already knew the answer, but was asking out of politeness probably.

Courtney sighed, but said yes. "She's busy though… in a way." She rubbed her arm, eyes on the floor.

"Busy how?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. You can go to her tomorrow." Courtney breathed out her sentence, sighing again.

"Okay." My eyebrows furrowed. There was something she wasn't telling me. I left it alone though.

Trent noticed the tension and looked towards the door. "I guess I better go…" He headed to the nurse… or the chef, and handed him a note. Then he was out the door and gone.

For some reason, I felt even sicker, even though I had been given a few pills. I knew that I wasn't probably going to be here at school tomorrow, and I would probably just go over to a street, spray paint some stuff. Paint fumes were the best remedy for a cough and cold. At least that's what I thought. The Chef has told me that I needed to stay in for a few days, but I wasn't listening to whatever he said.

A small voice interrupted my though process. "We need to get back to class, pig. So stop drooling and let's get out of here." I wasn't sure I had heard what I just heard. I turned to her, to see her face red and mad again. I almost smiled in joy- there she was. The real Courtney.

"What?" I said, just to hear her again.

She fumed irritation in her voice. "I said lets go you stupid Neanderthal. My grade isn't dropping just because you feel like wasting your life away here." And with that, she was up, and halfway out the door. I got up and caught her arm before she could leave.

"Thanks." I said, smirking.

She just stared at me for a long second, and I let it hang. The look on her face was enough to make me grin quite widely, but I held it in. I was hoping that this would cease her worry, not further her agitation. And if I grinned anymore than I was right now, she probably wouldn't take me seriously.

After the long silence, she spoke. "You're welcome."

As we headed through the hall, we let the quiet stay. It was comfortable, and I enjoyed it. Every other second I might catch her looking at me, and then she would blush. Sometimes I might accidently get to close and bump into her, but still no noise was made. It felt good, even though my stomach hurt like hell. I felt good.

At the classroom door, she turned to me smiling. Then, quite loudly, she screamed. "You stupid pig!"

I caught on quickly, and added to her little fake rant. "You know you like it Princess."

And with that, we went inside, to see a few stares and gulps.

It was as if the whole atmosphere changed when we walked in there. Like everything was how it should be.

And then the next day came- and ever insanely, normal changed.

***

Another hanger swung at me, a rather large dress on it.

"Mom," I spoke harshly, "You shouldn't be working now. You need to take off." I gave her a glare, which she shot right back. Her long brown hair swayed as she turned to lecture me.

"Courtney, I am perfectly fine." She headed back to the rack, pulling out a blue dress. "I'm going to work until he comes out, and that will be a month from now." Holding the dress up to her, she smiled. "Wouldn't this look good for my last month?"

I grimaced, fuming. "Mother, that's my point! You're eight months pregnant! You should not be working! You're stressing out the baby." I could almost feel my nose scrunch up in detest at this situation. How could a mother work when she a child was on the way? What if something happened to my little brother?

She rolled her eyes, rummaging through the cart. "Courtney Meeks, I am just doing what I love- and that is helping people." Mom always threw that card at me, that helping people was her passion. If she loved helping people so much, why wouldn't she help herself? "Anyways, you say your friend is coming by tomorrow for a cold right? To help people I have to be there. And I'll be there as much as I can be!"

I sighed at the thought of Duncan. I had only let him come because I thought it would take my guilt away. Now all it was doing was give my mom even more excuses."But Mom-"

"But nothing!" A mood swing had come. I knew this because my mom bit her lip in utter frustration, and then softened. "Oh, I'm sorry baby… But I'm still doing my job." She pushed the cart again, walking towards the counter.

I sighed. Nothing was going to make my Mom quit. I followed her to the line at the counter, not able to press the worried thoughts away. For now, we just had to wait. And hope that Mom and Dad didn't decide to… do it again. I shuddered at that thought, shaking physically.

I stared at my mother's rather large stomach, and let the worry flood right back in.

This surely was the beginning of a disaster.

***

**I had so much fun writing this chapter, due to the fact that the next chapter is the most dramatic chapter EVER!**

**So you tell me, what should I do? Because I have the idea for the next twenty chapters, but I don't want to plan before I ask the readers.**

**R&R!**


	10. The Novelty Called 'Oh SHIT'

Chapter 10-

Oh SHIT!

_Thx 4 tking me 2 the dr. office._

Send.

I waited patiently, soon hearing the same ring tone that has gone off in class before. I smirked, reaching in my pocket.

_We're in the same car, you shit-head. _

"You suck all the fun out of everything, you know that?"

Alex sighed as he reached a stop light. The dark tint on his windows made me question if he could actually see. But, I had to admit, it was pretty awesome. A black Camaro SS- one I had been saving up for- with chrome wheels and the loudest bass I had ever heard. I could just imagine keying it- the noise, the rip in it. I shook that thought away, thinking about trouble and where it got me. _At least try to stay out of it._

As the car took off again, Alex grunted. "Listen, I'm being kind driving you to this place. So can you stop with the rude comments?" This dude was cool, but man, was he strict. He followed rules, but whenever he could break them, he did. It made no sense to me how a guy who never took his eyes off the road and had never once drank or smoked was the same guy who had helped me get out of trouble by lying to the teacher.

"It's called carpooling- two people going to the same place, same car- less air pollution. See? I'm a good guy." I leaned back in my seat, comfortably sitting my hands behind my Mohawk. "I care about the world."

"You care about yourself." He spat, but his face had a smile on it. "You would have asked me to drive you even if I wasn't going in the first place."

I gritted my teeth. "That's because my car is in the shop, and all that's left to drive is my Dad's."

"Why can't you drive his?"

"Because it's a freakin' cop car!" I said, looking at him like he had just lost his mind. "It would look like I was some crook trying to escape. Anyway, I would **never **drive that car." Alex threw me a glance. I shrugged. "I don't want my ass sitting where my Dad's has been."

He rolled his eyes, and then glanced out of the car window quickly. "We're here."

I unlocked the door quickly, before he even had a chance to get out, and took a look at the building. It made me sick just looking at it- the windows we're a cloudy type of clear, the paint peeling of the side of the building. "This place is a load of shit," I mused quietly.

"It's the best place in town. And it's way better than the other one. You don't wanna go to Northern. That place is rank." He went straight towards the automatic door, and I was reluctant to follow.

On the inside, the hospital didn't look so bad. A large waiting room, a TV on the wall, health packets with pictures of people smiling and laughing, with titles like 'Healthy Life' and 'Good Living', with some lady (who I suspected was a nurse) at the marble counter that had her back turned.

I gulped a bit. There were reasons I didn't like this place. It was a hospital and a doctor's office. Doctor's offices should be small, and this place wasn't. Also- bad things happened here. People died or worse- some got a… "Dude, do they give vasectomies here?" I whispered to Alex shakily.

Alex grinned, as he chuckled a bit. "You're so stupid Duncan. At the worst, you'll get a shot." I looked at him, eyes wide- how the hell was that meant to steady me. _Just don't think about needles. Forget needles. Think about fire. _Fire. So relaxing.

He walked over to the counter, as I walked rather erratically and unsteadily behind him.

Gesturing to the woman at the counter, he looked at me, as if a warning. "If you thought Courtney was strict, wait until you meet her mom." He looked at me like a mother telling her three year old to be on his best behavior. I rolled my eyes and snorted, causing the woman to turn.

Damn! She looked just like Courtney, only in scrubs and… a whole lot bigger. I prayed to god that she was pregnant. There was no way that the girl who was beginning to grow on me would be that big one day. "Hey, Mrs. Meeks. How's the baby?" I smiled relived over at Alex, who gave me a strange and questioning look.

"He's doing very well, Alex. It's so nice to see you!" She looked at him happily, as if he were a baby. I hated that. It made you feel so uncomfortable.

She turned to me, and her smile left. She looked at me disappointedly, as if expecting more. "You're Duncan?" She handed me a clip board with a pen attached to it and a few papers.

I rolled my eyes. This was Courtney's mom, for sure. "Yeah, that's me." As I picked up the clipboard, I tried to say it as nice as I could, but apparently, I failed. I wasn't good at faking anything. I could only be sarcastic.

Something was different about Courtney and her mom. When Courtney looked at me, she looked at me like she could help me, like I was clay, ready to be molded. When her mom looked at me, however, she threw me a look that said 'my bologna sandwich is smarter than you'. It was really intimidating. "Alright, I'll call you up in a few minutes." She turned back to her computer, and I just knew what she was thinking- _My daughter hangs out with that guy?_

Alex and I went to sit back in the waiting room chairs. I looked at him weirdly. "What's her damage?"

Alex sighed. "For one, she's pregnant, which means mood swings." He looked around as to check if anyone was listening. "And, I mean, Duncan, what did you expect? For her to love you? Ever looked in the mirror? You're not exactly parent-friendly."

This was true. Most adults didn't like me. But from one glance? Shallow much? "Don't get on her about it. It's not like she's wrong. You aren't exactly a good influence." I smirked.

"You know it." I sat there and as Alex got up, I frowned. "Where you going?"

Alex scoffed. "You think I'm gonna be in a hospital when I don't have to? I'll be back in like, an hour and a half." He laughed as my facial expression went blank. "What? Is little Duncan scared?"

I stuttered. "I-I could kick your ass." I hated it when I stuttered. It always happened when I was thrown off guard.

"Mr. Malone!" Courtney's mother called. "We can take you back here." She waved me over, her face still full of distaste.

I looked to Alex, who was walking towards the exit. "That's my cue to leave. I'll be back, OK?" For some reason, I started feeling the same way I felt when my mom would drop me off in grade school. _I don't want you to go, mommy!_

I nodded weakly at Alex, and started towards the woman who looked like she wanted to rip me to shreds.

_The Novelty Called Love_

I followed Courtney's mom to the back of the doctor's office. There weren't that many people in the other rooms. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

Mrs. Meeks shrugged. "Apparently over in the Emergency wing. They left me behind for the next hour. Said I had to keep an eye on things. It's good you showed up, I was beginning to get bored to death." She ushered me inside one of the tiny rooms.

Again, like I said before, I HATE doctors' offices. I do. They disgust me, with all their needles and tongue depressors. Everything was cold and stiff and so straight and organized. Just how I didn't like it.

Courtney's Mom began doing the regular procedures, feeling my pulse, looking in my ears and eyes with that really little looking flashlight, writing down things on the folder beside her every now and then. _Duncan, this is going on your permeate record!_

She then sat in that little spinney doctors chair. I used to spin in those things all the time. Then the doctor would come in and look at me with a cold stare. My mom would pull me back when I stuck my tongue out the doctor. "So," Mrs. Meeks began, "What's going on with us today?"

I clicked my tongue. "Well, I've been feeling really sick to my stomach. I think it might have been food poisoning, but… I don't know. I've been feeling like I have to vomit. And, uh, I've a lot of cramps."

"Well," Courtney's Mom looked at the folder again, shutting it slowly. "I know exactly what's wrong with you."

I nodded my head. "Is it a virus or something."

"No, you're pregnant." She said to me seriously, but then she started cracking up laughing. It was a bit awkward, so I tried to laugh a little too, but then she suddenly stopped.

She then looked at me. Like she stared at me for a long time. "Um… Mrs. Meeks?" I saw her start to blink rapidly. "Are you OK?"

She looked at me with a crazy look in her eye. "Duncan?"

"Yeah?" I said, nervous. I was getting kinda scared.

"I…" She trailed off. "My water just broke."

I felt the blood rush up to my face. "Oh hell no."

**A/N: So…**

**I'm so sorry! I am so sorry! There is no way to express how sad I am for not updating this for more than a year! UGH! I'm pretty sure no one even cares about this story anymore. I'm so mad at myself.**

**I don't why I didn't update, but I am furiously sorry! I guess I was just… working on other stories. Which was wrong of me. I didn't even care about my first story. Which is sad.**

**So… if I actually do have ANY readers left, I thank you so much for reading. SO much.**

**You readers mean the world for me and there is no way I can be excused from this. I'm to blame, and I'm SO sorry.**

**Thank you for reading… and I SUCK! But you, my readers, deserve better. I'll try. **

**Thank you! :D**


	11. The Novelty Called 'Stupidity'

The Novelty Called Love

Chapter 11:

The Novelty Called 'Stupidity'

I felt my heart wrench. It was the way that I felt when my puppy had died, when Luke had gone away, when my parents said they wouldn't get me a pony for my eighth birthday.

Was it just me, or was something terribly wrong? Usually, I didn't feel this way unless I was sure about something. I didn't just get feeling's like this. I knew when things were wrong. I could sense when my world was being thrown off balance.

My teacher's voice continued droning on. But the sick feeling wouldn't leave me alone. I still felt like I was going to blow chunks at any moment. Maybe I had caught something from Duncan, or maybe I was just feeling sick due to skipping breakfast.

Sighing, I decided to forget about it. Maybe I was just apprehensive because of my mom, or because of Duncan and how I was starting to feel about him. I tried to push those feelings of worry and butterflies away. I could be so stupid at times.

Better not to be the crazy idiot who worries about nothing.

_The Novelty Called Love_

Courtney's mom stood in front of my, or rather clutched her stomach in pain. She started grunting, panting, and said, "Duncan," Really quietly. Her whole face flushed red, her eyes rolled up to look at the ceiling.

And then she fainted.

I'm pretty sure I almost died in that moment. Like you know those moments when you have no doubt you're going to die? Well, that was what this was. I was sure to drop dead in a matter of seconds. I waited for some flash of light to come and take me away, because death sounded better than being in this situation.

I stood there, waiting for death. But nothing came.

Well, dammit! Because I knew what that meant- this was real. A collapsed pregnant woman stood in front of me, going through labor. She had fainted. We were alone. And there were no others doctors on this side of the building to help me. I was possible going to be the only one here when she delivered that child. And I had absolutely no experience in that department, no, not one bit.

…What the hell was I supposed to do?

I tried to run out in the hall, but all the doors were locked. I put my hands on my head, pulling back my skin. I'm not sure I knew exactly what was going on, but it was at that moment that my phone started to ring. I don't know why, I guess I was just desperate and stupid and not receiving as much oxygen to the brain as I would have liked. So I answered it.

"Eh, Duncan!" The voice rang through the phone. They sounded excited and uber happy. Pretty much everything I wasn't at the moment. It was very frustrating. I wondered who had the nerve to call me right now.

"Who the hell is this?" I breathed. I hadn't recognized the number.

"It's Ezekiel, eh!" His Canadian accent hit me like a bullet. Of course it was him.

I face palmed myself. Of all the people who would call now…

"How did you get my number?" I asked. Seriously, how had he gotten my number? This dude wasn't exactly my best friend. He had probably gone in the phone book and looked me up or something, which was really, really odd.

"That's not important, buddy!" He said happily. "What are you doing, eh?" He sounded so innocent, and I felt the overwhelming sense to punch the phone at that moment.

"I'm in St. James Hospital, about to hyperventilate." I thought. For some reason, I felt as though my brain was turning to mush. My breathing was accelerating as each moment went by.

"Oh crap, Duncan!" Ezekiel shouted through the phone. I was really going to have to get a new number after this. "Eh, you need to breath! Or maybe you could call that number for emergencies!"

I rubbed my head. "What?"

Ezekiel clicked his tongue. "I think it's like 9-1-9 or something like that."

And that was when I decided that I was the biggest idiot on the planet. How about calling 9-1-1, Duncan? Duh!

Ezekiel started, "Hey-" But I cut him off, my phone shaking in my hands as I tried to call. It was then that my phone went black.

"What?" I said, my eyes going wide. No, no, no, not now, any other time but now!

I felt my heart drop as the words formed on the screen. 'Goodbye!' It said, doing a little tone and dying. I knew I shouldn't I have been texting Alex earlier, wasting my battery!

To tell you the truth, it was the worst moment of my life. I've never been so hurt and scared. I had never wanted my mommy more in my whole entire existence.

I peed my pants a little. And then I screamed.

And then I _really _started to panic.

Thankfully, Courtney's mom started to come to, still clutching her stomach in pain, looking at me like I was crazy, which, at that point, I probably was. I was literally getting close to throwing up from being in such a crap situation. I mean, this was nothing like getting into juvie for the first time, or when I got caught for that 'Happy Nude Year' stunt. This was even topping the whole 'flooding the school cafeteria' thing, and I was sure nothing could top that!

But yes, this topped it all.

I could always tell when I was in trouble. Except this time, I was scared out of my mind.

Courtney's mom looked to me with anger. "Why the hell aren't you doing anything?" yeah, she was definitely Courtney's mother. The way her brow creased and how her freckles lit up her face made me realize that this lady was scarier than Courtney, more bitchier than Courtney, and there was also the fact that she was going through labor.

So I was screwed, wasn't I?

"My phone is dead, and all the doors are locked!" I said, and I'm pretty sure I went into shock right then as the realization of my words sank in. I was going to have to deliver a child all by myself. I didn't want to! I really, really wasn't ready for this. What if I killed the baby? What if I killed Courtney's mom?

Worse: was I going to have to touch this ladies'… parts?

I almost doubled over at the horrible situation I was in.

She gave me a stupid look. "I have keys, you dumbass!"

My whole face sank. My panic started to recede. It was replaced with the feeling that I remembered having when I realized that purple didn't rhyme with anything and I had been trying to write a poem for English. It was that same feeling I got when I didn't know all the continents of the world in sophomore year.

I am so. Fucking. Stupid.

She tossed me her keys before she started moaning in pain once again. "Get a move on!" I nodded quickly, getting up and opening the door, then coming back to lift her up and guide her to the emergency section of the hospital.

"Hey, why were the doors locked anyway?" I questioned.

She scowled at me, panting. "I wasn't going to have you stealing anything, you ass."

_The Novelty Called Love_

After the period ended, I sighed, rising from my seat and wondering why I was having such a hard time focusing today. I really needed to clear my head. All this excitement due to my mom and Duncan was getting to me. _Get yourself together, Courtney!_

At that moment, Alex popped his head in the door, Danielle looking over his shoulder. Both of them had worry written all over their faces.

"What?" I said, looking to them, feeling my stomach drop.

Alex gave me a hard look, and I think I saw Danielle gulp- which scared me. When was Danielle ever scared? He spoke quietly, "I think you need to come with us, Courtney. It's your mom."

Danielle's eyes widened. "And Duncan, too."

A/N: OK, so I'm trying to build this story back up. Thanks to all the people who actually still read this story. :)

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
